<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Journey To A New Home 2, The Clan Valley by TLWtlw</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25499209">Journey To A New Home 2, The Clan Valley</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLWtlw/pseuds/TLWtlw'>TLWtlw</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Earth's Children - Jean M. Auel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:13:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25499209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLWtlw/pseuds/TLWtlw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A continuation of Journey To A New Home</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ayla/Echozar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Where the last story left off, Ayla had just found a fire stone. Goov and Mamut will meditate on it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mamut and Goov had taken the datura and began meditating on the rock that Ayla had found that made a spark of fire when it hit a piece of flint. They held the rock between them in their joined hands.</p><p>A shadowy vision of a woman appeared to both of them. She held in her hands a fire stone and piece of flint. She struck them together and started a fire. She said, "Take this gift that I have shown to my favored daughter first. This is my sign that she will help bridge the gap between Others and Clan".</p><p>When the 2 holy men came to themselves after a few minutes, Goov said reverently, "Mamut, did we just have a vision of the Mother"?</p><p>"Yes, Goov", Mamut replied. "I have never had such a profound vision of her myself. She called Ayla her favored daughter. I can believe it.</p><p>Mamut then changed subjects, "You know, Goov. I found a small rock that is similar to this one many years ago. I thought it looked interesting. I have held on to it as an object of interest ever since and I have it with me. I wonder if it is a fire making stone as well".</p><p>The old man retrieved it from his pouch. Where he had placed it before he had come to Goov's ceremonial cave to meditate.</p><p>Goov held the other shiny gold colored rock in his right hand and the fire stone in his left. He compared the way they felt.</p><p>Goov said, "The one you brought feels different in some way, Mamut. Not as hard is the best way I could describe it. Let's test it and see if it makes a spark as well". He then laid them down so he could speak.</p><p>The 2 men found out that the stone that Mamut had did not make a spark.</p><p>Goov handed it back to the older man and said, "It's useless for fire making. But if we could find more of these fire stones. Enough for every hearth. It would make life so much easier for everyone and they would be very valuable".</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone in the clan, including the children were instructed to bring any stones that looked like fire stones to Goov or Mamut if they found any. So they could be tested.</p><p>A few days after the fire stone was found. Ayla and her mother Rahala were brushing the 2 young horses while Zoug was giving some of the children a sling lesson nearby. Echozar and Dathan had went with the men who had went out hunting that day. Ura was among the children who were practicing with the sling. She had been reluctant at first because she recalled how people from her previous home with her mother Oda had acted about her looking and being different. But she was learning and was becoming quite good at it. It gave her something she could share with her future mate Durc and gave them a chance to get to know one another better. Lately she was often seen with Durc and Grev who had been inseparable practically since they were babies.</p><p>Rahala remarked on the closeness of the 2 boys. Ayla explained they were "milk siblings" because Oga had been the one who had mostly nursed Durc along with Grev when Ayla had lost her milk.</p><p>Rahala said, "Except for Durc having partly Other's features from you. He and Grev look like they could be real siblings. Have you noticed the way their ear-lobes look. The shape of some of their facial features. Grev's older brother Brac has the same characteristics. Did you ever wonder whose spirit Durc was born of? It must be the same man whose spirit was used for Brac and Grev".</p><p>Ayla looked down and said, "You're very perceptive to notice those details mother. The fact is I'm sure exactly whose spirit Durc and Grev and Brac were born of. But I don't believe it has anything to do with spirits".</p><p>Rahala shook her head and asked, "What do you mean? Not spirits".</p><p>Ayla said, "I don't think a woman gets pregnant because she swallows a man's totem or how the Others believe it happens. I believe it happens because a man relieves his needs with a woman".</p><p>Rahala said, "But how could that be? Women don't become with child every time they honor the Mother and couple with a man''?</p><p>Ayla said, "I haven't worked that part out yet. But I told you on the way back from the Mamutoi that Broud who was the mate of Brac and Grev's mother Oga used to force me to relieve his needs because it thrilled him that I hated it so. I didn't become pregnant until he started doing that and I never became pregnant again after he stopped". She looked around and lowered her voice, "Although I was taking that tea I told you about as well".</p><p>Rahala said, "But how can you explain Ura? She is part Others, but her mother is clan".</p><p>Ayla said angrily, "She was attacked by a band of Other's men when she and some other women were out gathering. They forced her for their needs and caused her to drop her first baby on the ground. The baby's head hit the ground and she died".</p><p>Ayla went on to say, "Other things that make me believe it. Broud never wanted other men using Oga. So he's the only man that would presumably be doing that to her. Brac and Grev do look like him and Durc as well. At least in Durc's clan features. And Broud looks like Brun. Especially the earlobes which you pointed out was a similar feature between Durc and the other boys. Broud didn't act like Brun though. From things I've heard, he acted like Iza's mate Verm who was also Ebra and Uka's sibling''.</p><p>Rahala looked a little sick as she asked it, "Do you think this Verm could have forced himself on his sibling Ebra? If, as you believe babies are started from the coupling of a man and woman''?</p><p>Ayla looked thoughtful and replied, "I wouldn't have put it past him. But no, Broud resembles Brun physically. Perhaps the bad spirit that made Broud and Verm so cruel came from the other side of the family. Although Ebra and Uka are not like that''.</p><p>Rahala said,''You've given me much to think about. Although it goes against everything we are taught''.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rahala went to talk to Mamut about the startling revelations that Ayla had mentioned to her. She also wanted to talk to Goov about it. But she thought it best for Mamut to intercede and come with her. She also wasn't sure if a clan holy man would feel comfortable discussing spiritual matters with a woman by himself. Even though the clan was trying to change. Plus she needed an interpreter as she wasn't fluent with clan sign language yet.</p><p>After she spoke to Mamut, they went and sought out Goov and told him what they had discussed. Just like Rahala herself had wondered. Goov wondered if such an idea were true, why didn't a woman get pregnant everytime she relieved a man's needs.</p><p>Goov went on to say, "I do see a similarity in physical characteristics between Brun and Broud. And between Broud and Brac, Grev and even Durc. We didn't notice it so much at first when Durc was a baby, but now that he's older, and with this idea you've brought, I can see it. I suppose Durc was born of Broud's spirit after all. But we never thought that the spirit of the wooly rhino, even as formidable as it was could defeat the spirit of the cave lion. Perhaps the man's totem spirit enters the body when they couple and not the woman swallowing it".</p><p>Mamut said, "But what if Ayla is right. And it has nothing to do with spirits after all? Have you ever heard of a woman who became pregnant who hadn't relieved a man's needs at least once"?</p><p>Goov answered, "Well, no I haven't. But any girl who has had her first moon time is considered a woman and is expected to be available to relieve the needs of any man who requests it". Goov looked apologetic after he said that when he saw Rahala's disapproving stare. He then went on to say, "And no girl that I've ever heard of has become pregnant before she had her first moon time and was considered a woman". Goov looked embarrassed to be speaking of moon times but said nothing to the others of his discomfort.</p><p>The mention of moon times made Rahala try to work something out in her mind. It seemed just beyond her grasp. She went on to say to the 2 men, "As a healer or medicine woman as the clan would say I know how many cycles of the moon it takes for a baby to be born. I would like to meditate about the time I believe my children started growing inside me. Would the two of you join me''?</p><p>Both men nodded. Goov looked uncomfortable but joined them in taking the datura. When they entered the spirit world Rahala found herself back at one of the happiest moments of her life. It was shortly after she and Dathan had become mates. It was a beautiful starry night and they shared Pleasures underneath the stars and moon. Rahala had always believed this was the night that her oldest daughter Avanala, now called Ayla had started growing inside her. As she relived the memory, she noticed things that she understandably had not been paying attention to at the time. One thing was that the moon was at a certain phase. A voice in her mind said, ''What time of your moon time cycle are you at when the moon is in this phase''?</p><p>She came out of the spirit trance and said, "What I experienced in my vision which the 2 of you witnessed with me. I believe I became pregnant when Dathan and I shared Pleasures under the stars that night. And I think I've figured out something else. A woman must be at a certain phase of her moon cycle when she couples to become pregnant".</p><p>As she finished speaking, Rahala noticed that Goov was looking very uncomfortable. She looked at Mamut in concern. Mamut said, "Anything to do with moon times is strictly a woman's matter. It's not something a man would normally talk about. The fact that it's relevant to what we are talking about is the reason he is".</p><p>Rahala looked embarrassed and said, "I'm sorry Goov. I'm very outspoken and I didn't think about our cultural differences".</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Goov called for a meeting with Brun and his second Berc to discuss the new insights that had come from Mamut and Rahala. Mamut said that since this concerned women's matters that Ayla and Uba as medicine women should be included. Rahala had taken Ayla aside before they began speaking so she wouldn't be surprised by the subject matter and how it had come about by her own insights.</p><p>Rahala told of her conversation with Ayla about how Durc resembled Grev and Brac, who resembled Broud, who resembled Brun. And about how Ayla thought that conception of children came not from spirits, but from a woman relieving a man's needs. She then went on to tell how she, Mamut and Goov had meditated so she could work out that the timing of a woman's moon cycles were connected to a child being conceived.</p><p>Berc, who was usually quick to grasp new ideas said, "I can see that this could be valuable knowledge. If we were having a bad year and it would be better for less children to be conceived. But telling the men not to signal the women even if it's the wrong time in their cycle will be hard for the men to take". Berc also looked embarrassed to be discussing such matters.</p><p>Rahala said, "Forgive me for saying this. But if all of you are serious about living according to the wishes of the Mother. Then the women should have the right to decide if she wants to relieve a man's needs or not".</p><p>Then men looked a bit abashed. She then went on to say, "Not every woman has moon times on the same schedule and some women are not regular".</p><p>Ayla and Uba nodded in agreement. But of course the 2 of them knew about the contraceptive teas that they had never discussed except with other medicine women. Ayla had told Rahala. And they both knew that Ovra knew about it because she had guessed some time before she finally conceived shortly after the cave approval hunt. She had not had any of the tea at the time.</p><p>Mamut looked sad as he spoke, "When I first got here I spoke to Zoug about the child that Epa gave birth to after I left. He was the only one old enough to recall. He told me, based on what we all know now of mixed children that the child was mixed and not deformed. So a child of my spirit or my essence was sent back to the Mother or to Ursus when she could have had a life".</p><p>Uba spoke up, "This could mean that the child that Ika is pregnant with could be born of Zar's spirit or essence. When I examined her I believed her to be far enough along that she conceived right around the time of Zar's arrival. And she did relieve his needs".</p><p>Brun spoke up, "I've already decided that any healthy mixed child will live. Only some grave deformity would change my mind".</p><p>Brun then looked thoughtful and said, "I've often thought that Broud resembled me physically. But his personality was like Ebra's sibling Verm. I've often been afraid that Verm's spirit might have been the one that made Broud. But with this new knowledge, I'm afraid he could have forced himself on Ebra, even though she was his sibling and if would have been a bad offense".</p><p>Rahala said, "Brun, I do believe that Broud resembles you physically. But what if whatever made Broud and Verm the way they are came from that side of the family. Broud was born to Ebra who was Verm's sibling. Was there ever any mention of previous generations having a male child that acted like that"?</p><p>Brun thought for a moment, "Ebra told me once that her mother Uda's mother's mate was an arrogant man with a vicious temper. It seems like it's something that doesn't affect all male children. I certainly hope it will not manifest itself in Brac, Grev or Durc".</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ayla and Echozar had went out hunting together. This was the day that Ayla was going to try to get an animal throwing a spear for the first time. Everyone had accepted that Ayla could hunt in this way and the clan was trying to get used to the idea. But both Echozar and Ayla knew the men would most likely still be uncomfortable is she joined them on the hunts as one of the hunters. Perhaps in the future they might become more comfortable with it.</p><p>The 2 of them came alone because they also wanted to spend some time together alone. Ayla knew she would choose Echozar for her mate anyway. She wanted to convince him that she was making the choice of her own free will and that she wasn't being pressured into it by the way she was raised. She found him attractive because he did have some of the clan look about him. That was what she was used to. Ironically he thought that made him unattractive to women of the Others. Also Echozar could understand her and how her being raised in the clan had shaped her. From what little she had seen of the Others at Mamutoi Summer meeting, she thought it might be a problem if she ever lived with the Others. Only the Lion camp seemed to have positive feelings about clan and mixed children like Rydag. Ayla didn't think she would want to expose her own son to situations like that.</p><p>They had a small herd of saiga antelope in their sights. Ayla threw the spear and killed one of the young males. They walked over to retrieve their kill. Echozar noticed that looked a bit tear-y eyed. He asked her, "Why the tears Ayla"?</p><p>She sniffled a bit and said, "Iza's totem was saiga antelope. I miss her so much. It's wonderful having my own birth family back with me of course. But I still miss her. One of the last things she said to me before she died was I must leave and find my own mate. She feared for me when Broud would become leader. I wonder what she would think of the fact that my mate found me instead. I think she would like you very much".</p><p>Echozar looked pleased at her words and said, "Are you saying want to be my mate? And not just because it's what's expected".</p><p>Ayla nodded and said, "Yes Zar. I think we are very good for each other. We understand each other in ways that I don't think others would. I don't think anyone, clan or others would be such a good fit as we are together. I've been wondering though why you never signal me if you want to be my mate though".</p><p>Echozar said, "Because of what you went through with Broud, I didn't want to just give you the signal and you would feel compelled to just drop to ground for me like you were raised to do. I also find it a new experience that an attractive woman finds me attractive".</p><p>Ayla asked, "What about your former mate"?</p><p>Echozar looked pensive and said, "I supposed she cared for me, but sometimes I got the feeling that either pitied me a little or she settled for me because I adored her so and she couldn't have who she really wanted".</p><p>Ayla stated firmly, "Well that was her loss then".</p><p>Echozar said, "When we do come together for the first time. I want it to be special. You never had the chance to learn about the gift of Pleasure from the Mother because Broud forced you. I think we should take some time to find a private place where we can be together and I can introduce you to the Mother's gift of Pleasure".</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ayla and Echozar returned to the cave with the saiga antelope that Ayla had killed with the thrown spear. They used a pole drag that Ayla had improvised to be pulled by her horse Whinney. Who she had trained to pull the load.</p><p>Echozar went to speak with Brun about what would be a good place for him to spend some time alone with Ayla. He explained that he wanted to introduce her to the Mother's gift of Pleasure. He had touched on the subject before with members of the clan when he had first came there. But he further elaborated about how it was an important part of the culture that Ayla had been born into. Brun told him about the small cave that was further up the mountain. It was one of the ones that had been rejected as a possible home when they first came to this valley because of it's size and the steep path to get to it. But it would do for an occasion such as this. Brun instructed the 3 older boys Brac, Grun and Groob to carry firewood and some sleeping furs up to the small cave for Zar and Ayla.</p><p>Ayla went to speak to Rahala and Uba as well who happened to be trading some healing secrets. They both agreed since this was such a special occasion that Ayla should prepare for it like she was preparing for a ceremony that a medicine woman had to do. She went to the stream and found a place where no one was watching her and carefully bathed, also washing her hair. When she came back to the cave in the skin she had wrapped around herself, Uba and Rahala carefully dried and combed her hair. Rahala presented Ayla with a newly made tunic and leggings and said, "I traded for these skins before we left the Mamutoi camp. I wanted to make you something. It's just an everyday outfit but it's new and now seems the perfect time to give it to you". Rahala seemed a little emotional. She had not had the opportunity to be with her daughter at the age when she would have normally had her first rites.</p><p>Echozar came to meet Ayla to walk with her up to the small cave. He had cleaned up as well. And he carried a pack with food that Ebra had provided for the 2 of them. Ayla told Durc and Rydag she would be back the next day.</p><p>Together they walked up to the small cave before the sun had set for the day. They started a fire and arranged the bedding. Then they ate the veritable feast that Ebra had provided for them. Ayla made a relaxing tea with some of her herbs that were especially good for relaxation. And truthfully she needed it. She didn't think that Zar would hurt her like Broud had done. But she didn't see that this would be all that pleasurable for her. It always seemed to her that it was just another thing women were required to do whether they wanted to or not. Uba and some of the other women had told her that they had been experimenting with some of the Other's customs and ways of coupling and even the men found it enjoyable. But Ayla was yet to be convinced.</p><p>Echozar gently took her hand and kissed the palm of it. It was such a tender and gentle gesture that she looked at him surprised. He touched the side of her face and then kissed her along her jaw line and behind her ears and on her neck. She found that these areas were especially sensitive and the feelings that she felt from the touch of his lips and beard on her skin was very pleasurable. She copied his motions and asked if he liked it. He most eagerly agreed that he did. He then asked if they could go farther. She agreed. Gently he removed her new tunic. With his hands and with his lips he continued to bring delightful sensations on her skin. She was surprised at how good it felt when he touched her breasts. Soon they had divested themselves of the rest of their clothing. Before each new thing he did he asked her if it was alright. When he touched her where before she had only known pain, the feeling that washed over her was something that she never thought was possible. When they finally became one, she knew this man was her mate whether they had a formal ceremony or not.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ayla woke up in Echozar's arms in the morning after their special night of learning of the Mother's Gift of Pleasure. They had come together again after the first time. She raised her head and kissed him, which caused him to wake.</p><p>He smiled and said, "Good morning, my mate-to-be. What a lovely sight to wake up to".</p><p>Ayla blushed and said, "I enjoyed waking up in your arms. And as for the rest, I never knew anything could feel so wonderful. It's not something I would have known about growing up with the clan. Even the most considerate of clan men don't really seem to think about the woman's pleasure as far as I have observed. Although my sister and some of the other women have told me they have all been experimenting with these new ideas you have told them about". Ayla then changed subjects, "When do you think we will be formally mated"?</p><p>Echozar answered, "Probably when the hunting season ends. Because of the mating isolation. Do you think you will want to live in the main cave or will we stay in the second cave like myself, the children, Mamut, Rydag and the others are now"?</p><p>Ayla thought for a minute and said, "I will be happy wherever you, my son, and your children are. Although, I believe Mamut intends to remain here for the rest of his life. And I think he's comfortable where he is now. And my birth family will only be staying here in the valley during the winters after this. One of the places they told me they intend to go next spring is to the Terranoma people so she can tell her own mother that they found me. So I don't think Mamut would want to stay in a cave by himself. It won't be any distance for Durc to go to the main cave to take his lessons from Goov or for me to go to help with medicine duties. Plus the other chamber of the second cave is where the horses stay".</p><p>Zar said, "Then that's settled. I look forward to the time when we can formalize our mating".</p><p>Later on that day, they went back to main cave and told everyone that they planned to mate during the winter after the hunting season was over and how they planned to reside in the second cave.</p><p>The days of the hunting season continued to pass. This hunting season was the most successful any of the clan could recall. Because of Mamut and Rahala performing the Searching and Calling ceremonies and because of having people who knew how to hunt with thrown spears as well as the clan men learning this skill themselves. It was a good thing because of all the new children that had been born during the previous year. And this year not only was Ika expecting, but Berc's first woman Orma was also expecting her fourth child. With him having 2 mates, with both having multiple children, it was a good thing it was the largest hearth in the cave.</p><p>Echozar and Ayla planned to have their mating ceremony the day after the winter solstice. A few days before the Winter Short Day, Ika went into labor. It was a bit early, but not dangerously so. Uba, Ayla and Rahala attended to her. She gave birth to a girl. The child looked a bit differently from the normal appearance of clan babies. Her forehead seemed to be somewhere in between what clan people had and what Other's had. Her frontal lobes were not quite as pronounced as what Durc, Ura or Zar had. She also had a small but very apparent chin. Everyone had speculated if the child had been born of Zar's spirit and this seemed to be the proof. Ika was nervous, even though she knew Brun had said he would not condemn mixed children because it was understood now that it wasn't really a deformity. One thing that did surprise the women attending the birth was the child had a faint birth mark on her chest that almost seemed to be shaped like a dragonfly.</p><p>Brun came with Goov to inspect the child. Mamut was also with them. When Brun and Goov saw the birth mark they were very surprised. Goov looked at Mamut with a troubled expression and said, "Have you ever seen something like this"?</p><p>Mamut said, "I've seen birthmarks of course. But Goov, don't be troubled by this. This tells me that the spirit of the dragonfly wants to be her totem".</p><p>Brun said, "The child appears to be normal but mixed. If she lives to her naming day, she will be accepted".</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day of the naming ceremony for Ika's new daughter and the day when Ayla and Echozar would be mated fell on the same day which happened to be the day after the winter solstice. Goov decided to hold the baby's totem ceremony at the same time as the naming. After all her totem had already been revealed without him having to meditate over it.</p><p>Rahala presented Ayla with a special tunic that she had worn many years ago when she mated Dathan. It was made of white leather and had been decorated with a blue fringe at the end of the neck and sleeves and at the hem which was very close to the color of Ayla's eyes. Ayla only accepted the tunic with the understanding that her younger sister Naveah would wear it in the future when she mated. Naveah and Zarika and some of the other girls had a great time watching Rahala and Uba helping Ayla get ready. Dathan had loaned Echozar an outfit as well.</p><p>The ceremony would be two fold. Goov would perform a modifed clan mating. Since this clan was now trying to follow the wishes of the Mother, the totem markings that would be painted would be joined rather than the man's mark obscuring the woman's mark which in the past had been used to show the man's dominance over the woman.</p><p>Mamut would perform the Other's mating ceremony. Their hands would be tied with leather ties which had been dyed red. They could remove the tie after the ceremony, but it must be returned to the shaman or shamaness unbroken after the mating isolation.</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Goov called Ika to bring her new child forward. She knelt down and held the child up. Durc handed Goov the bowl with the red paste that was used for naming ceremonies. Goov painted the markings and said, "This girl's name is Adra".</p><p>Crug had come to Goov beforehand and said that Ika had made a request for that name to be used. When he asked her why, she simply stated that she liked the name and how it sounded.</p><p>Durc then handed Goov the bowl with the paste used for the totem ceremonies. Goov traced the image of the dragonfly that her birthmark looked like and said, "Spirit of Dragonfly, this girl is delivered into your protection".</p><p>Then the mating ceremony for Ayla and Echozar began. Dathan led Ayla forward, Goov traced the symbol of her totem on the scars of her leg. Then painted a totem symbol of the dirk tooth tiger that joined with it but did not cover it. He then repeated the painting of symbols on Echozar's chest where his totem was.</p><p>Mamut would perform a combination of Terranoma and Lanzadoni customs that Rahala and Echozar had told him about. He stepped forward and started speaking, "Ayla, born to Rahala, blessed of Oma of the Terranoma people, born to the hearth of Dathan of the Wanderers. Raised at the hearth of Creb, Mogur of the Clan. Raised as the spirit daughter of Iza, medicine woman of the Clan. Do you accept this man as your mate?</p><p>"I do", Ayla said emphatically.</p><p>He then turned to Echozar and said, "Echozar, born to Yoma of the Clan. Raised at the hearth of Andovan of the S'Armuna people. Adopted into the Lanzadoni people. Do you accept this woman as your mate"?</p><p>Echozar repeated the response that Ayla gave.</p><p>Mamut then tied their hands together and said, "I bind thee one to another. You are now mated".</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the ceremonies and the feast that followed it. Echozar and Ayla had left to go to the small cave for the night. The same cave that they had spent their first night of Pleasures in. They would spend the rest of their mating isolation in the cave where they would make their home.</p><p>Mamut and Goov had retired to the Mogur's ceremonial chamber. Goov had some things he wanted to discuss with Mamut.</p><p>They sat down and Goov said, "Crug told me he was worried that a dragonfly couldn't provide much protection for the new child of his hearth. It is such a small creature compared to even the smallest totems we use. But like you said it was so obvious.</p><p>Although, in the ceremony that Creb took the men through where our minds could see the beginnings of life. There was a time very long past when insects could be as large as birds. And creatures even bigger than mammoths".</p><p>Mamut nodded and said, "I believe such an obvious sign has to come from the spirit world. And I think it could mean that Ursus and the Mother might have special plans for this child. You are training Durc as your acolyte, but you will need someone who can be trained in the ways of the Mother. It is my wish to train you all that I can, however much time I have left to live.</p><p>But I want to tell you about another idea I have. I think Ayla could be trained to serve the Mother as well. I can train her and so can Rahala when they are here during the winters. And she can train the child Adra when she is older".</p><p>Goov said, "It's a good idea. We can speak to her about it when the mating isolation is over".</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ayla and Echozar were laying wrapped in each others arms in the small cave where they were spending the first night of their mating isolation.</p><p>Ayla suddenly raised her head with a smile on her face and said, "You know, after the feasts following the ceremonies, Uba was teasing me and asked if you had a birthmark like that. Most everyone believes the child is born of your spirit".</p><p>Echozar replied, "No I don't have a birthmark like that or any that I know of. My mother or Andovan never told me I did. Joplaya never saw one. And surely you have examined all of my skin in all the times we've been together since the first time".</p><p>Then Echozar got a amused look on his face and said, "But in the interest of being thorough. I think you should look again and we might have some more fun at the same time...".</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Afterwards, Echozar asked Ayla, "So, no birthmark"?</p><p>Ayla smiled and said, "No birthmark. I shall have to report this to my curious sister".</p><p>"And what other things is she curious about", Echozar asked.</p><p>Ayla blushed and answered, "Oh, how good you make me feel. I think the other women want to compare since they've been experimenting with some of the new ideas you've brought with you".</p><p>She then continued and said, "I've always felt like a woman relieving a man's needs was just something else she was required to do for him when ordered. And that it was just a basic bodily function for the men, although one they needed a woman for. I don't know if the women got any pleasure from it at all.</p><p>And I think it's fascinating that the Others have made honoring the Mother through Pleasures a part of their way of life. I prefer the Other's way for this at least. As long as I'm sharing Pleasures with you".</p><p>Echozar said, "And you are the one I want to share Pleasures with".</p><p>He then changed subjects, "But something else about Other's customs troubles you".</p><p>She answered, "How could it not? You saw how everyone treated Rydag except for the people of Lion Camp. I would never want to expose Durc to that. Being called an animal or an abomination. The Clan doesn't doubt the humanity of Others, although they are considered not attractive and not very smart. Surely you've experienced the same prejudice, being a mixed person".</p><p>Echozar answered, "Yes I have. Although I suppose I've been luckier than some. Andovan took my mother and I in. And then Dalanar after I lost my family. When we helped that girl who was attacked by those young men who were going to force her, her people were grateful and I think we changed some minds. But when we stayed briefly with the Sharamudoi people, their leader had very negative feelings. His son had been killed in an altercation with some Clan men. Joplaya's kin told us that it had mostly been the fault of the young man himself though for baiting the Clan men".</p><p>He then went on to say, "It's ironic I've even experienced some hate from someone who was in the same situation".</p><p>Ayla asked, "What do you mean"?</p><p>Echozar answered, "Since the Lanzadoni was a relatively new tribe, we still went to the Zelandoni summer meetings. There was a man named Brukeval who was distantly related to the first woman that Dalanar was mated to. Brukeval was mixed although more Others than Clan. Because of his family's status, usually no one would say anything face to face to him about it. But they would talk about him when he wasn't around. He over heard some other young men and he got so angry I thought he was going to kill them. I tried to talk to him and tell him I understood and he turned his fury on me. He told me he wasn't a half animal abomination like I was. And he was one of the ones that spoke out against Joplaya and I mating.</p><p>It's a shame he lets this consume him. Because I've heard he's actually rather kind otherwise. He was always giving extra food and furs to some children whose mother and her mate are neglecting them because they would rather drink their intoxicating drinks".</p><p>Ayla shook her head in disgust.</p><p>Echozar said, "Don't judge all of them by a few bad ones. Like I said, mostly I've been lucky to have known some of the good ones. I think if people heard your story about how the Clan helped you when you were a child, it might help. I know that Rahala and Dathan are planning to visit her birth people in the spring and tell them how the clan saved you when you were a child ".</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After Ayla and Echozar's mating isolation was over. Goov, Mamut and Rahala asked Ayla if they could discuss an idea they had with her.</p><p>Mamut started speaking, "Ayla, we thought that since Ika's new child was so obviously marked by the spirits that she should be the first female child to be selected to be taught the ways of the spirits. Our meditations in this past half a moon have made it even more clear to us that this is a good choice. But it will be many years before she is grown and a few yet before she is even old enough to be instructed. I'm not sure how many years I have left. And Rahala will only be here during the winters.</p><p>Ayla, what we are trying to say is we think you should receive this instruction as well. To learn to be the one to intercede with the spirit of the Mother in this clan. If need be, you will train Adra when she is old enough if I have passed on or Rahala is not here".</p><p>Ayla started shaking her head in a negative manner, "No, I don't want to to know the ways of the spirits. I'm a medicine woman".</p><p>Rahala reached out and took her daughters hands and said, "What is wrong child, you seem almost frightened by the idea".</p><p>Ayla looked at Goov and said, "Did Creb ever tell you what happened at the last Clan Gathering"?</p><p>Goov answered, "Yes his spirit appeared to me when I was meditating this past half moon, and he told me you ended up in the Mogur's chambers. He stressed that it was not your fault and you must not be blamed for anything".</p><p>Ayla spoke while tears ran down her cheeks, "But it is my fault. I used too much water for the sacred drink or didn't chew the roots correctly. There was a bit left over after all the Mogurs had drank from the bowl. It was too sacred to throw out. And I was already not thinking clearly because of the datura I had taken for the woman's ceremony. I thought if I drank it that no one would know. Then I could hear Creb's voice in my mind and I followed his voice. I won't speak of what I saw of the ceremony, but then I was lost in a black void. I was so frightened. I would have been lost forever if not for Creb. I don't want to go back to that place and get lost. And I know I hurt Creb so badly. He was well within his rights to call for my death for witnessing the ceremony. Maybe it's my fault the clan is dying because of what I did".</p><p>Goov shook his head, "No Ayla, the clan as we know it is dying because we have not changed for so long that we couldn't cope when the world was changing. But now Ursus and also the Mother have brought you to us. And through you Durc. And they have brought Ura and Rydag to us and Echozar and his children. To show us different ways to do things. In ones who are mixed like Durc and all the others, we have individuals who do have clan memories but they can think of better solutions if the memories can't help us. So yes, maybe the clan as we know it is dying, but in doing so is being born into something different".</p><p>Ayla said, "I didn't think of it that way. But I'm still frightened of that dark endless void".</p><p>Rahala said, "Taking the training could help you avoid that situation if you visit the spirit world again."</p><p>Ayla said, "I will have to think about it. It's a big decision and not one to be taken lightly".</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ayla laid down in her furs next to Echozar. She had been thinking about what Goov, Mamut and her mother had spoke to her about all evening. She had spoken to Echozar to ask his advice. He told her her he would support her if she she chose to take spiritual training and he would support her just as much if she chose not to. It was not a choice that anyone could make for her.</p><p>She soon drifted off into a troubled sleep. Her mind not wanting to relax. She knew it made sense for her to take the spiritual training, but the thought of being lost in that void again terrified her. Seeing those strange images that she believed were from a time yet to come. A place and a time where the clan no longer existed. And she couldn't shake the feeling it was her fault that the clan was doomed because of her breaking the taboo of being a woman witnessing the sacred ceremony.</p><p>Ayla heard Creb's voice calling to her. She opened her eyes and found herself standing next to her own body laying next to her mate. She turned toward the voice and saw Creb looking at her lovingly. He beckoned her to follow him. She hesitated and said, "Am I dead"?</p><p>Creb answered, "No, daughter of my hearth and of my heart. You spirit is just taking a walk with my spirit. Something I have missed greatly in the spirit world".</p><p>Ayla followed him and started speaking, "You know what is troubling me, don't you? What is being asked of me and why it bothers me".</p><p>Creb nodded and said, "Yes. You fear the void. I was able to call you back. But I had to do it without letting the other Mogur's know you were there. Now you will have 3 people who can help with everything they have. And you are troubled by the images you don't understand. There is someone here who can help you understand".</p><p>The shadowy figure of a woman took Ayla's hand and said, "My favored daughter. Those images as you suspected are from a time far in the future a time yet to come when my children have almost forgotten about me. But the task I wish for you to help me with now is to try to help bring my first children back to me. I left them in the care of Ursus long ago. They have become so set in their ways that they cannot adapt to how much my world is changing. But you have already helped by bring change with you. Almost from the first days you were with them".</p><p>Creb added, "Also, without you we wouldn't have Durc. Children like Durc and others like him are the future of the clan. We know now that we must let children like that live. Children you have the clan memories but can still learn new things. You have feared that you seeing the ceremony that you doomed the clan. No Ayla, we as we are now were already doomed. But we can live on in children like your son".</p><p>Ayla said, "Very well, I will do it".</p><p>The Mother said, "Take this symbol as a sign you are making the right choice and take this from Creb as well".</p><p>The Mother and then Creb laid first a lion's tooth and then a cave bear tooth in her hand. They both embraced her. She woke up suddenly. It was morning. And in her hand were the 2 teeth given to her in the spirit world.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ayla made her way to speak to Goov, Mamut and her mother Rahala. The lion tooth and the cave bear tooth that had been given to her by the Mother and Creb in the spirit world and her still having them in the physical world could only mean one thing as far as she was concerned. Her vision was true, the spirits approved of her learning the mysteries of the spirit world.</p><p>Something concerned her though. Rahala had told her that her own mother (being the First Among Those Who Served for the Terranoma people) had little time for anything else but her spiritual duties. She had given birth to Rahala, but she raised her more as her acolyte or protege rather than a daughter. Rahala had not wanted that for herself. And besides falling in love with Dathan, she wanted a life where she could make her own choices and not be so bound by duty that she couldn't enjoy her life and those she loved.</p><p>Ayla showed the two teeth to the others. She spoke about the vision she experienced, "I can't explain how something given to me in the spirit world followed me back to the physical world, but they did. I didn't find them beforehand or after. This sign convinces me that the spirits do want me to learn the ways of the spirits".</p><p>Goov said, "I have never seen or heard of such an obvious sign being given by the spirits. You must keep these with you always". The others nodded in agreement.</p><p>Ayla's 3 mentors started talking excitedly about the different lessons they would teach her and when and how often.</p><p>Ayla held up her hand to ask them to stop talking for a moment. Then she said, "I am serious about learning the ways of the spirit world. But all of you need to understand something. This cannot take over my whole life. I have a mate and 4 children I'm responsible for now. Plus the horses. And my duties as medicine woman".</p><p>She turned to Rahala, "Mother, you understand don't you? You had to leave your mother to mate with Dathan and have the life you wanted".</p><p>Rahala nodded and said, "Yes, my mother had my whole life planned out for me and it wasn't what I wanted. When I think of some of the things that I still had to train in. Like staying up all night for an entire year to observe the positions of the moon and stars. Well, lets just say it wouldn't be a good situation if I was raising children.</p><p>I'm sorry, my daughter. We will try to figure out a good balance for your time so you won't feel like you're neglecting your family and your other duties".</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>Ayla's days were busy. But she was glad she had set some limits to her 3 teachers for her spiritual training. In order to not take up too much of her time, each of them, Goov, Mamut and Rahala would take turns meeting with her for her instruction. One of them each day. Goov started teaching her about the clan's spiritual beliefs and customs. Mamut was teaching her about Calling and Searching. Rahala began teaching her the beliefs about the Mother. And not just just the ones specific to the Terranoma people. Since Rahala and Dathan had traveled so much, they had experienced many customs.</p><p>Some of the other things that filled her days besides looking after her mate and children and hunting were training the horses she had brought with her. She had already trained Whinney to pull a small pole drag. The younger horse was still a bit young as she had found the orphaned filly after Whinney. But she was trying to get her used to pulling things. She had named the little horse Storm as it's coat was the gray of a storm cloud.</p><p>She had also shown Rydag how to use a sling. While it was true the boy would not be able to do very physical hunting that involved a lot of running, it wouldn't hurt if he had a way to defend himself from small predators. And he could provide small animals for food. The idea made him happy because he wanted to be able to some of the things that other children his age did. When he got older, the men would teach him to throw a spear.</p><p>Old Zoug had asked Ayla to come to see him. Even though he had no specific illnesses, the old man was declining. He was the oldest person in this clan and maybe one of the oldest in their regional group of clans. She went to Grod's hearth to visit him.</p><p>Zoug motioned her sit and speak with him, "Ayla, I've got something I want to ask you to do. I know you've got even more responsibilities than before. But I've already asked Brun for permission. Would you officially take over for teaching the young ones in the clan in the use of the sling when I'm gone. I know you are practically doing it anyway already".</p><p>Ayla said, "Yes Zoug, I will do it. If you and Brun want me to. Do you want me to take over making the slings as well"?</p><p>Zoug said, "Actually I've been teaching Broud to make them for hunters and the children. When your son Durc showed him a different way to use the sling and he was finally able to master it. I gave him a chance. It's like losing so many memories made more room in his head to learn new things. Even if he got his memory back, he can never be leader again so it's good to have something he's good at".</p><p>Zoug then went on to say, "Ayla, you were the best student I ever had even though I didn't know at the time that I was teaching you. And I want you to know that if I hadn't been so old at the time I would have taken you as a mate so you would have had someone to speak up for Durc and Broud wouldn't have taken you as a second mate".</p><p>Ayla looked down and said, "Zoug, I would have been honored to have been your mate. Your former mate Ola was a very lucky woman".</p><p>Zoug looked so pleased at her words and said, "I was lucky as well to have her. I've wanted to tell you some stuff about her and about the past. Did you know she nursed Creb when he was born because his mother was still so ill. Ola's daughter Uma was just a little older than Creb, perhaps a couple of moons. Even after Oza recovered she would look after him and sometimes nurse him when Oza was busy with her medicine woman duties. And she would help look after him and Brun after Creb was weaned.</p><p>So Creb and Uma were sort like milk siblings similar to the way Grev and Durc are. They were very close growing up. When she was still a little girl, Uma told Ola she wanted Creb to be her mate when she became a woman. Even as young as he was Creb knew he would never be able to have a manhood hunt. This was before he was chosen as an acolyte to the former Mogur.</p><p>Uma became a woman late for a girl and it was right before an upcoming clan gathering. And she was with child when we got to the gathering. There was a young man from another clan looking for a mate so it was arranged. This is how I have kin in another clan. If Creb had already been an adult and a full Mogur at the time perhaps a mating would have been allowed because a full Mogur could claim a full portion but he was just an acolyte".</p><p>Ayla said, "Thank you for telling me all this Zoug. It pleases me to know that Creb had someone that he cared about like that even if they couldn't be mated. And also for telling me that you think so highly of me".</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ayla's mother Rahala was teaching her relaxation techniques as part of her spiritual training. She told her that sometimes although not all, she was able to achieve a meditative state with these techniques without the use of datura or other such things.</p><p>She started telling Ayla a story of the first time she had success using these techniques, "It was after I had met Dathan and we had fallen in love. He wanted to mate with me. I knew his people didn't stay in one place. It's part of their culture. And I loved the idea of travelling from place to place. But I had been raised from birth as my mother's acolyte. Expected to take over for her. She was the First of Those Who Served, the high Oma of the Terranoma people. I loved learning about healing and I honestly didn't mind the spiritual side of the training. But it was the other stuff. Having to deal with other spiritual leaders, each one thinking they were right and not willing to give in. She had to deal with that a lot.</p><p>So I went off by myself to think. To calm my thoughts to decide what I should do about my dilemma. It was autumn. The leaves had turned. It was also early morning and there was still dew on the leaves. I took a fur to sit on. I closed my eyes and slowed my breathing. In through the nose, out through the mouth. Concentrating on each sound. Each bird call or other sound of an animal. Each rustling of the leaves. Imagining myself becoming one with everything around me. Then I let my thoughts start drifting. And it was like I could hear the voice in my head telling me I must follow my heart. That what my mother wanted was not part of my destiny.</p><p>I opened my eyes and I saw a beautiful site. I knew it must be a sign that I was making the right choice. As I said there was still some dew on the leaves. There was a tree with golden leaves nearby. And the leaves were falling. The sun was glistening on the dew as the leaves fell. And it made me think of little bits of sunshine falling to ground. It was a sign like you've told me how you will find a sign to put in your amulet.</p><p>I left with Dathan shortly after that. We stayed with one of the Sungaea groups the first winter we were together. And we would winter with different tribes each winter in the places we have traveled to. Always helping with the hunting and other things in any way we could".</p><p>Ayla said, "Thank you for telling me this mother. I can just see in my mind the sun shining on the leaves. Goov told me that sometimes he uses a similar technique to determine the totem of a new child. I would imagine sitting outside now wouldn't be comfortable since it's still winter".</p><p>Mother and daughter shared a laugh since there wasn't anyone else around.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>